Much attention has been paid of late to the problem of kidnapping or unauthorized removal of children from their schools. Many schools currently use a sign-in and/or a sign/out sheet to document the taking of children from the custody of the school, and may rely on memory to identify the persons who remove children.
There have been proposals to identify children by the use of radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags, but these may not meet the needs of infant and child caregivers.
Improved or alternative arrangements or methods for control of the release of children from a controlled environment is desired.